The present invention relates generally to tools used for cutting pipes, and more particularly to a “spring-loaded” pipe cutter that includes mechanical means for exerting substantially continuous force on certain portions of the pipe cutter for facilitating use thereof.
A pipe cutter is a common type of tool used by plumbers and other workers to cut pipe, tubing, conduit, and the like. Besides producing a generally clean cut, the pipe cutter is often a faster and more convenient way of cutting pipe than using a hacksaw. There are two basic types of pipe cutters. Plastic tubing cutters, which typically resemble a pair of pruning shears, may be used for thinner pipes and tubes such as a sprinkler pipe. Pipe cutters of the type having at least one sharp cutting wheel and adjustable jaw grips are typically used for cutting thicker pipes such as those made of copper or other metals. This second type of pipe cutter is used by inserting a length of pipe into the device and rotating the entire device circumferentially around the pipe, while repeatedly tightening the device against the pipe, until the pipe is cut all of the way through.
While pipe cutters such as the second type described above are generally effective for their intended purpose, these devices suffer from certain significant limitations. More specifically, currently available pipe cutters that are suitable for use with metal pipes require the user to continually tighten the device manually so that adequate force is applied to the portions of the device that actually cut the pipe. This force must be applied at the same time the user is rotating the entire device around the length of pipe or the cutting wheel will not cut through the metal. These design aspects make such pipe cutters unwieldy, difficult to use, and in some cases may result in damage to the area of the pipe that is being cut. Damage to an area of pipe is particularly problematic when only a short length of pipe is available for cutting and subsequently attaching an item (e.g., a compression connector) thereto. Therefore, there is a need for a manual pipe cutting tool that quickly and easily cuts metal pipe without causing damage.